


Do You Believe Me Now?

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [110]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gallavich, M/M, NSFW, Sex, Smut, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>based on a prompt:</b> mickey is nervous bc he's taking ian to a date or something and ian has a really good time but mickey doesn't believe it and it can end either with a) ian giving mickey an enthusiastic blowjob or b) ian fucking mickey really slowly and making him come untouched</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Believe Me Now?

That night could not have gone worse.

What was he thinking? Taking Ian out to eat at the Italian place on the corner, it was too loud, too much.

Sure the food was tasty and they sat at a little booth around the side but what was the point? Mickey rarely said anything anyway. He was sure that Ian was disappointed at his attempt at a “first date”, it only took a few years to get there, surely he could have thought up something better than that atrocity.

They walked back to the Gallagher house - hand in hand once they were off the busy roads. Mickey didn’t mind getting his fingers tangled with Ian’s, enjoyed it even, just public was still something he was adjusting to - and Ian was okay with that.

Mickey was quiet the whole way back, staring at his feet as they scuffed in the street and Ian just stared at him a little. He was never chatty as such but he was never silent.

Ian waited for him to get through the door and up to Lip’s bedroom - which he had kindly agreed to let the two of them use so long as they “changed the fuckin’ sheets for when he came back to stay”. He waited until Mickey was roughly tugging off his jacket before he said anything.

“What’s up with you? Why’re you so quiet?” He asked.

“I ain’t quiet,” he grumbled. “Told you it was gonna be a waste of fucking time.”

Ian’s brow furrowed in confusion. “What do you mean? What, tonight?” Mickey just raised his eyebrows and looked away from Ian’s eyes as if to say ‘what else would I be talking about’ and it was obvious that he was… what? Embarrassed? Annoyed? Maybe just a little self conscious? “Tonight was great, what the hell restaurant were you at?” He asked.

“Same one where the fuckin’ waiter got your order wrong twice, same one where we were sitting in a draft all night.” He said, loosening the tie that he hadn’t even wanted to wear.

Ian had bought it for him, told him he would look sexy in a tie and Mickey had scoffed and told him to fuck off but two days later he was putting it on to take Ian out to dinner.

“So what? I had a really good night, I barely even noticed that stuff.” Ian said and Mickey just rolled his eyes, still not looking up.

Ian shook his head with a smile and grabbed Mickey’s hand just before he could pull the tie over his head. Mickey sighed finally looking up.

“Why won’t you just accept that it was a good night? You know it wouldn’t have mattered where we went right?” He said.

“You ain’t gonna hurt my fuckin’ feelings you know, you can stop with all that bullshit.” Mickey said, this time not looking away from Ian’s solid gaze.

“Why would I lie? Stop doubting yourself and thinking that you can’t make me happy.” He looked away at that, and this time Ian could see the self doubt written all over his face. He pulled Mickey’s hand away from the tie and took it in his own hands. “What is it going to take for you to believe that I actually did enjoy myself tonight?” He purred, pulling him in closer.

“Ian-“

Ian leaned in close and hushed him, pecking him lightly on the bottom lip. “Am I going to have to prove it to you?” He murmured against his mouth. “Huh? Do I have to show you exactly how much I liked it?”

Mickey gave him a look and a sigh but Ian just grinned. Still holding the tie in one hand he pressed the other to Mickey’s chest pushing him back towards the bed. Mickey was about done with his resistance and let Ian walk him backwards a few steps and sat him down, straddling his hips and grinning down at him.

“What, you gonna give me another lap dance?” He asked with a flick,of his eyebrow.

“Uh huh.” He said and Mickey just sighed again. “This one’s on the house though, I mean you paid for dinner.” He dipped his head to kiss him, parting his lips and licking along the side of his tongue.

Mickey let out a little groan and his hands reached up to take hold of Ian’s sides, dipping his fingers under the hem of his shirt and caressing his bare skin.

He began unbuttoning the front of it, pushing it down his shoulders to reveal his sculpted torso. Ian pulled back from their kiss, watching Mickey’s eyes tracing his figure as the shirt slipped down his arms.

“Can you just accept that tonight was kind of amazing?” he asked with a smile.

“Would you shut up about that?” Mickey shook his head and dropped his eyes.

Ian grinned before giving him a little shrug. “Okay, maybe I will.”

He gave his hips a little roll before shimmying down to kneel on the floor before him and Mickey shook his head again.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“I’m showing you just how much fun I had tonight,” he said as his fingers loosened Mickey’s belt.

Mickey didn’t argue, he simply leant back a little, hearing his heart beating in his ears as Ian licked his bottom lip before pulling his jeans halfway down his thighs. He raised an eyebrow as he stared down at Mickey’s cock, already half hard.

“Comando? On a date?” he chuckled.

“Can you not call it that?” Mickey said.

“Okay,” Ian said, licking a stripe up the side of his dick, making him throw back his head and groan.

He yanked down Mickey’s jeans until they were around his ankles, making it easier to part his legs and bury his face between them. His tongue twisted around the base of his cock and down to his balls, taking one in his mouth he pushed Mickey’s chest back until he was lying flat on the bed.

Mickey sighed loudly, running his hands through his hair.  
Ian slid his tongue back up his length, swirling it twice around the head and then sucking him down in one long sweep. Mickey sucked in a deep breath, his hips thrusting upwards involuntarily. A smile spread thin across Ian’s already stretched lips as he pinned them down with his forearm.

His head bobbed quickly, the sounds that fell from Mickey’s mouth were matched only by his own hungry groans as he sucked him down, again and again. The vibrations in Ian’s throat making Mickey’s toes curl.

“ _Fuck_ …” Mickey breathed, his hands reaching down to take a tight grip in Ian’s hair.

Ian pulled back, kissing Mickey’s hips. “You want more?” he asked softly and Mickey nodded.

“ _Yeah_ , yes…” 

Ian stood up and began unbuckling his belt as Mickey kicked his pants off and scoot further up the bed. Ian was pulling his shirt over his head as he stepped out of his own jeans, tossing it to the side as he reached into the bedside drawer.

Mickey started unbuttoning his shirt as Ian climbed over him, grabbing his tie and stilling the smaller man’s movements.

"You can take off the shirt but leave this on," he purred.

“ _Jesus Christ_ …” Mickey rolled his eyes as Ian’s hand slid up over his stomach and into his hair, tugging his head to the side as he raked his teeth over the skin of his neck.

He kissed down over his chest, over his stomach, holding Mickey’s tie tightly in one hand.

Ian pulled back, tongue licking his bottom lip as he stared down at him.

"Get up, roll over," he said and Mickey smirked, turning over to lie on his stomach. "On your knees," Ian corrected and Mickey obliged.

Ian leant down to leave a small trail of kissed from the small of his back to his ass, gently and softly until his tongue was lapping quickly at Mickey’s waiting hole, making him quiver at the sudden touch.

Ian’s tongue circled the smooth ring of muscle and Mickey let out a whimper as Ian thrust it inside, working him thoroughly. He pulled his wet lips back only to slide one finger inside him, pumping his hand with short sharp thrusts.

Mickey was already pushing back against his knuckles, choking out a strangled ‘more’ as Ian’s tongue licked around his finger.

Ian just grinned, pulling his hand away and leaving Mickey empty as he reached for the small bottle of lube.

Mickey reached down to stroke his own cock but Ian slapped at his ass. “No touching,” he said and Mickey griped.

"Why the fuck not?" he said, making Ian lean down, nipping at the back of his neck.

"Because I’m gonna make you come from just the feel of my dick inside you," he growled. "I don’t care how much you want to, _no touching_.”

He didn’t argue, just bent over further, resting his head on his forearms and groaning loudly as Ian slipped two lubed up fingers back inside him.

He stretched him out slowly, scissoring his fingers and twisting them in just the right spot, and he knew Mickey’s body was just aching for more. He added a third finger and pounding into him quickly, Mickey’s teeth clamping down on his own hand to stop himself from being so loud.

"Alright, _I'm good_ ," Mickey panted. "Just _come on_ , get on me..."

Ian grinned, pulling his hand back to reach for the condom packet on the edge of the bedside table, taking his time to put it on. He saw Mickey turn his head to look at him, wondering why it was taking him so fucking long.

He watched as Ian rolled the latex down over his solid cock before pushing forward a little, rubbing the head against his wet entrance. Mickey pushed into him a little but Ian chuckled, taking his hips in his hands and lining up properly.

He slid into him slowly, inch by inch and then pulling back again until his hips were flush against the pale skin of Mickey's ass. As he gave a few rolls of his hips he watched Mickey's fists ball up in the sheets and he closed his eyes, trying to focus on finding that spot inside him that made his toes curl before the feel of Mickey's heat around him brought him to the edge.

Mickey slid forward a little more and it took a moment for Ian to realist that he was using the sheets for friction and he stilled his movements.

"Hey..." he said through his own heavy breaths. "Thought I said no touching?"

"My hands ain't anywhere near my dick... so can you keep yours moving please?" Mickey panted, the sweat starting to bead on his forehead.

"Oh no... that's cheating..." Ian said, pulling out completely and tapping Mickey's ass again.

Mickey grunted in frustration but rolled onto his back and looked up at him with his eyebrows high.

"Do I have to make sure you're not going to do it again?" Ian smirked.

"I won't, just fucking-"

Ian leant down to silence him with his lips, kissing him just once before his hands found that damn tie again. He pulled it over Mickey's head and grinned again.

"Hands," Ian said.

"Jesus, what now?" Mickey groaned, reluctantly holding out his hands as Ian slipped the loop around his wrists.

He pulled it tight and then leant over to tie the other end to the top of the headboard.

"You gotta be kidding me..." Mickey grumbled.

His complaints turned to pleasured mumblings as Ian lifted his hips and lined up again, this time sliding himself all the way inside him with one smooth thrust.

The angle was better, the angle was  _so much_ better, and Mickey threw his head back as Ian's dick brushed over that centre inside him just bursting with pleasure. He kept trying to shift his arms but Ian had tied him up tight, so he let Ian take his legs and put his ankles up by his shoulders.

Ian folded him over, hitting that spot again and again and _again_ until Mickey's grunts became shaky and breathless.

" _Fuck Ian_..." he moaned, and with three, four, five more thrusts of Ian's hips he was coming over Ian's chest.

Ian forgot about his concentration, letting it all go and just taking in the feel of Mickey's body under him and the look on his face as the waves of his orgasm washed over him.

With a few erratic thrusts Ian was coming too, trying to hold himself up and not collapse onto his worn out boyfriend. 

He let out a laugh and untangled himself from Mickey as he rolled onto his back, panting furiously.

"See... wasn't that better?" he said, turning his head to look at Mickey who was now trying to get his hands out of their restraints.

"Should take you out for shitty dinners more often," he grinned.

"It wasn't shitty," Ian said, lazily slapping at Mickey's thigh. "I thought I just proved to you that I liked it."

Mickey shrugged, "You proved that you're a kinky little shit," he said. "You wanna get me out of this thing now?"

Ian just stared at him with his hands behind his head and smiled.

"I don't know, I think there's a lot more I could do with you like that, especially if you still don't believe that tonight was amazing," Ian said and Mickey rolled his eyes.

"You know, you looked so fucking innocent once," he said.

"Yeah well, you never did, and that was before I knew about your little stash," Ian said, biting his lip a little.

"Hey, I like what I like," Mickey said.

"I know," Ian said. "So why don't you just stay there until you're ready for round two?"

Mickey laughed and shook his head. "What the fuck have I got myself into?"


End file.
